


You're Worse Than Nicotine

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gay, M/M, Ryden, nicotine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is George Ryan Ross the third, they call me Ryan, I used to be in this little band called Panic! At The Disco, used to be, until just now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worse Than Nicotine

My name is George Ryan Ross the third, they call me Ryan, I used to be in this little band called Panic! At The Disco, used to be, until just now.

Brendon called me panicking and said him and Ian had got into a fight and Ian quit, so he needed someone to play lead guitar, so he called me? I'm so confused!

I confessed my love to Brendon 5 years ago and he kicked me out, I barely talked to him since, and he wants me back in the band?

My heart flutters a little with the thought that he changed his mind, that he feels the same way about me, but then I see that disgusted shocked look he had on his face when I told him how I felt and I cry, For who knows how long. 

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? I cry until my eyes are red and swollen and I run out of tears,  
I cry until my faithful companion Knox jumps on my lap and rubs his cheek against my chest, trying to console me

I'm an idiot, I still don't know why I said yes, stupid feelings! Why do I have to love him? We were best friends and I threw it away, all for stupid feelings

Why do I still love him? He's just a stupid stupid boy that I fell in love with when I was a stupid stupid boy, a stupid boy in love

Should I bring up my feelings to him again? Would he freak out again? I'm too confused, so I take an ambien and fall asleep, curled up with Knox, lost in thoughts about what might happen at band practice tomorrow

-Cut Scene-

My mouth is on Brendon's, his cheek, his neck,  
His breath coming out in short sharp breaths, his needy desperate whines begging for more,

I pull him on top of me, he breathes shakily, he's nervous, he's never done this with a guy before, he cautiously starts pushing into me,

All that fills the room is the sound of skin hitting sweaty skin, I whine to never stop, I wake up.

Sweat covers my forehead as well as my entire body, My dick painfully hard and leaking, No no no! The dreams stopped! I haven't had one in almost 4 years! What's wrong with me? 

"Goddamn it Brendon!" I mutter as I get up and make my way to the bathroom


End file.
